Power Bottom or not Power Bottom
by Fenix-Jane-Quinn
Summary: Emma gets drunk and asks everyone what Regina is when it comes to sex a bottom, power bottom, top or switch.


Emma Swan was drunk, which wasn't unusual as of late. Everyone in town knew Emma Swan liked Regina and Regina liked Emma, everyone around them was getting frustrated, Ruby wanted to get Emma drunk in hope that the blonde will confess her feelings so she grabbed a few friends and headed down to the rabbit whole, the people that went where, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Belle, Tink, Ashley, and a few others. The convocation went the complete opposite that everyone thought it would

"So Do you guys think Gina is a top, bottom, power bottom, or she switches" Emma asked curiously

"Uhh what do they mean" Mary Margaret asked

"Oh god" Ruby faced palmed

"Really Ma," Emma sighed

"they are sex terms a top is a person whom is on top all the time, bottom is on bottom all the time and switch means you switch between the roles" Emma said like it was a big deal

"And a power bottom" M&M asked

"A power bottom is a bottom that is to say the receptive participant in gay sex, who takes charge of a sexual situation, playing a more dominant, aggressive, and commanding role in sex" Emma grinned

"Oh god" Mary Margaret said regretting asking the question and not being able to look her daughter in the eyes

"Why did I have to ask that" M&M mumbled shaking her head and frowned

"So?" Emma asked taking another sip of her Jack and Coke

"Emma" Mary Margaret complained

"Why is any of your business what she is" Mary Margaret asked Emma couldn't help but blush

"You like her, I knew it" Mary Margaret grinned and Emma fake pouted

"Can we not change the subject" Emma asked with a roll of eyes

"I think she is a power bottom" said Ruby

"No way she is defiantly a top" said Tink

"And you know this how?" Ruby asked

"I-I-I don't I'm just guessing" the fairy blushed Emma narrowed her eyes at the blonde

"I think she switches" Emma said

"I don't know that's hard to say I think either a power bottom or a top" Ashley said shrugging

"Top" Belle said with a smirk and everyone looked at her surprised

"Do I wanna know?" Ruby sulked

"Nothing happened" Belle said

"Uh huh" Emma muttered. Mary Margaret refused to answer at first

"Come on mum" Emma said poking her mother's ribs

"Yeah come on M&M" Ruby said

"Ugh I can't believe I'm about to say this but I think she is a top" Mary Margaret grumbled once satisfied she went around the bar asking everyone else

"She is defiantly a power bottom" said Leroy

"Who's a power bottom" asked a voice behind the blonde both Leroy and Emma both froze

"Uhh" Emma said and turned around to face the person

"Gina hey" Emma blushed "Miss Swan who is a power bottom?" Regina asked

"You know what that means?" Emma asked

"Of course I know what it means Miss Swan" Regina said

"So who where you talking about?" Regina asked

"Uhh No one" Emma blushed and walked towards the table she glared at Leroy

"She was talking about you she wants to know if you're a top, bottom, power bottom or switch" Leroy said Regina stalked towards the blonde and grabbed her before she could sit down

"So you want to know what position I prefer" Regina husked

"Why not come home with me and I can show you" Regina whispered sexually in Emma's ear and then kissed the blonde.

The next day Emma walked into Granny's with a huge smile the group and Leroy where there as well

"So?" Ruby asked

"Power bottom" Emma smirked

"Knew it" Ruby grinned and hi-fives Leroy

"Well madam mayor kicked me out to get coffee and food" Emma rolled her eyes Ruby gave Emma don't coffees and food and Emma made her way back to Regina's.

"Did you ask your mother the question?" Regina asked taking a bite of her salad Emma blushed Regina cringed

"She thought you were a top" Emma blushed Regina groaned.

"So…" Emma said

"So nothing Miss Swan" Regina huffed

"Did you sleep with Belle or Tink" Emma bursted out

"Jealous are we" Regina asked with a raised eye brow

"What no" Emma frowned

"Why would I be?" Emma asked

"I mean we aren't dating yet are we?" Emma asked

"Do you want to date me" Regina asked

"Do you want to date me?" Emma asked

"Miss Swan" Regina growled

"Yes my answer is yes" Emma smiled


End file.
